New Super Mario Galaxy 2D
;border:1px solid #fff!important;box-shadow:0 0 1em #444,0 0 1em #444,0 0 1em #444,0 0 1em #444;margin:0.5em |color2=#004 |color3= ;border:1px solid #fff;box-shadow:inset 0 0 1em #000,inset 0 0 1em #000,inset 0 0 1em #000,inset 0 0 1em #000;padding:0.5em}} New Super Mario Galaxy 2D (stylized as , often referred to as NSMG2D or NSMG), is a game by Ninkancho Co. Ltd for the Display. It combines gameplay elements of the New Super Mario Bros. and Super Mario Galaxy sub-series. It is a two-dimensional platformer in which the player controls Mario and is tasked with collecting Power Stars throughout the galaxies. Plot Prologue .]]Mario, Luigi, and Princess Peach are having a nice picnic when an ominous shadow rolls over the Mushroom Kingdom's plains, cast by an oddly shaped silhouette. As it comes into view, the object turns out to be a gigantic flying fortress with grey brick walls, neon tubes, and a propeller on the bottom. There also appears to be a giant energy ball inside, and a familiar red emblem on the front door. Sure enough, Bowser walks through the door onto his new castle's balcony, looming high over the princess and her heroes. Mario defensively jumps in front of Peach while Luigi attempts to hide under the picnic blanket. Bowser roars down to Mario that this time, his goal isn't something as "nugatory" as kidnapping the princess. Instead, the Koopa King is after the Aeon Star, an artifact out somewhere in the cosmos that can grant godlike power. Once he has it, he will break open the boundaries between universes and set the villains of other realities against the Mario Bros.. The castle floats into the sky, but just then, it is hit with a laser beam. Everyone turns to see a red flying saucer tearing through the clouds. This UFO isn't at all big compared to Bowser's Castle, but it does seem rather large—and rather thick, by UFO standards. It aims, charges, and fires more beams at Bowser's Castle. The camera zooms up to its glass dome: the Toad Brigade is pressing buttons and shouting commands at a control panel. Meanwhile, Rosalina is seated in the middle of the panel, using a steering wheel to pilot the ship. Bowser gulps as he initiates a turbo boost, getting the heck out of there before his stronghold sustains major damage. The Toads' spaceship zooms down to the ground and the cockpit pops open as it lands. Princess Peach says hello to Rosalina and starts to explain that Bowser is after a celestial relic. Rosalina cuts her off, informing the princess that she and the Toad Brigade already know this, before telling the picnicking trio to hop into the Superstarshroom. The Mario Bros. and Peach buckle their seatbelts, and brace for liftoff as the spaceship rockets into space. An earthbound camera fits the takeoff into a single shot: the Superstarshroom resolves into an audibly gleaming twinkle in the cloudy sky, and the game's logo appears. Then a bird hops into the frame and stares at the camera before a hard cut into space. The crew is doing the best they can to track down Bowser's Castle. Rosalina thinks to use a boost now that their ship has escaped the atmosphere, but as Luigi points out, fuel is running low. Rosalina brakes the Superstarshroom to avoid having to use any more power. She asks Mario and Luigi to collect Power Stars in the nearby galaxies so that they can boost all the way to Bowser's fortress. A Clear Pipe appears. Captain Toad shows the Mario Bros. and Peach the outside of the ship, with gravity now pointing towards the center around the circular edge. He explains that they can go through a Clear Pipe to direct the Superstarshroom towards a certain world, but that with so little power only World 1 is accessible. The other worlds' pipes are blocked off to avoid potentially wasting fuel by accident. Ending With the power of seven Grand Stars and many other Power Stars to boot, the Superstarshroom can finally make it to Bowser's Castle. Everyone is very nervous as the fate of the multiverse itself rests in Mario and Luigi's gloves. Peach even worries that Bowser has already found the Aeon Star, while Captain Toad and Rosalina share words of encouragement before the Mario Bros. leave. The Bros. traverse the interior of the castle, one of their longest, most arduous tasks yet, before meeting Bowser face-to-face at last. Mario finds the Koopa King sitting at a telescope, searching the skies. After several seconds, he gasps as the Aeon Star appears to be heading straight for him. Mario advances, but Bowser manages to grab the artifact and harness its power. He becomes several times bigger, his hair and eyes turning to gold and his body giving off a bright glow. As he grows, he breaks parts of the neon tubes running around the sides of the room. Bowser tells Mario that it is too late and that he "can see everything… Bubbles over an empty void", which he starts moving towards their own universe with the Aeon Star's power. A dangerous boss battle ensues. Bowser essentially switches between performing powerful attacks and concentrating on manipulating the universes. All of Mario's efforts seem to be for naught until Rosalina flies the Starshroom above and drops off a Grand Star. She suggests Mario uses the broken tubes like Clear Pipes by throwing the Grand Star through it when Bowser is in a vulnerable position. She postulates that this might counteract the Aeon Star's effects. The Grand Star bounces around Mario's plane until he picks it up and throws it up the tube at Bowser, upon which it disappears. Rosalina then drops the next two Grand Stars into the arena, and when they have both hit Bowser, she gives Mario the remaining four. Mario persists even as large cracks appear in the fabric of reality, separating Bowser from the Aeon Star at last. Mario collects the star as Bowser shouts his curses that yet another plan failed. The Superstarshroom lands safely in the castle now that Bowser is defeated. Mario and Luigi hide the Aeon Star in a cabinet, and communicate the point that it should not be used under even benevolent circumstances. Rosalina agrees as she pilots the ship out of the arena. It flies in front of the camera as the player can see Peach give Mario a kiss through the window. A couple of seconds pass and Bowser's Castle explodes in the background, as Bowser can be heard yelling in pain. Back in the Mushroom Kingdom, the Superstarshroom's cockpit opens, and everyone climbs out. Rosalina thanks Mario ("so much") for saving the multiverse, and he simply nods. Peach then tells the Mario Bros. that she made sure to "arrange something" for them. Without another word, she leads them to her castle's front courtyard, where a huge party is about to begin. Guests of all species can be seen celebrating Mario's victory, with streamers, confetti, fireworks, and banners all over the castle area and the Tail Tree. Mario's partners and friends from all of the ''Mario'' games and spin-offs appear—even Lady Timpani and Lord Blumiere make a cameo. Everyone thanks Mario and Luigi for their heroics. The princess taps Mario's shoulder and points to the part of the path where he jumped out of the Warp Pipe in Super Mario 64; in its place is a gigantic, densely-decorated cake, which the Mario Bros. begin digging into. The camera slowly pans out to show the entire Grand Finale Galaxy as the words "THE END" appear, before quickly zooming back in, showing a shot of the castle. The screen fades to black, but the text on one of the banners remains visible and centers itself on the screen. It reads "THANK YOU, MARIO". The word "MARIO" shortly changes to the name of the current user's Mii nickname, and the text color changes to their favorite color—essentially thanking the player for-to playing the game. The credits roll. The player is then told that a secret world has been unlocked. Gameplay New Super Mario Galaxy 2D uses the gravity mechanics of the Super Mario Galaxy games while immersing the player and other items and objects in two-dimensional space. Some objects are located in front of or behind the plane on which Mario moves, and the camera orbits around the horizontal and vertical axes in certain areas (e.g. as Mario moves around the surface of a cylindrical planetoid). However, gameplay is for the most part two-dimensional. Health system .]]A hybrid of 3D Super Mario games' two main health systems is used. Mario can use several power-ups and Boxes, usually obtained via Question Blocks. Being damaged causes the Box to disappear if he is wearing one, or otherwise, causes Mario's power-up to wear off if he has one. However, Mario's Hit Points, as shown on the Health Meter, are not dependent on what power-ups Mario has. Collecting power-ups has no effect on Mario's remaining HP. Being damaged at any time will decrement the Health Meter by 1 HP, and at 0 HP, Mario loses a life regardless of any power-up he has left. Health Mushrooms can be collected to regenerate 1 HP each. The Gold Health Mushroom fully restores Mario's HP, and Life Mushrooms return, functioning as usual. At 0 HP, Mario loses a life regardless of any power-up he has left. He must then restart the level from the beginning or from the last checkpoint touched. The general implication of this system is that Mario's power-up abilities and health are now separate concepts. This allows for power-ups and health pickups to be provided separately to provide a consistent level of difficulty, while also letting players bring the ability of their choice into Prankster Comet missions. Controls and physics Mario's controls themselves are similar to those of the Galaxy games, and he retains most moves from that subseries, including the backflip. The Star Spin also returns, and can this time be performed by pressing the left trigger or secondary face button so that controllers without motion controls can access the move. The concept of planetary gravity has been expanded on as well in that Mario, upon reaching escape velocity, may float out into deep space and propel himself to other planets thence. While this can be exploited to skip areas, or used in lieu of Launch Stars to travel to secret places, Mario will lose a life (as if falling down a bottomless pit) if he strays too far from the planetoids in the level. This feature was inspired by the online game Run 3's inertia-based out-of-bounds controls. Mario's overall skill at jumping in this game depends on the force of gravity, which in turn is dictated by the masses of nearby planets. Mario's physics have also been reworked to better suit movement in a 2D plane. When idle near the surface of most planets, Mario is able to jump around the height of three blocks. Foreground and background Hence its name, New Super Mario Galaxy 2D plays as a 2D platformer. However, as in Kirby: Triple Deluxe, events and hazards can lie outside of Mario's current plane. For instance, Hammer Bros. in the background will face Mario's plane and throw hammers into it. Clear Pipes and conveyor belts can also act as a method of transportation between planes. Galaxies Each world contains seven galaxies. Five in each world have three normal Power Star missions, one Prankster Comet mission, and five Green Stars. One per world is unlocked by feeding a Hungry Luma, and has one normal mission, a Prankster Comet mission, and three Green Stars. The remaining ones are boss galaxies with one Grand Star mission and five Green Stars. }||Before reaching the first Bowser level, Mario must survive a fleet of airships piloted by Bowser's troops. Bullet Bills, Iron Goombas, Piranha Plants, Octoombas, Octoguys, Octopi, and Hammer and Boomerang Bros. are common enemies throughout the galaxy, and several times, the enemies aboard an airship must be defeated to reveal a Launch Star or open a cannon. There are a few small planets around the airships, but most are inaccessible throughout the level. Only one can be reached during standard gameplay; it houses a 3UP Moon. |- | |- | ||Unlocked after feeding World 1's Hungry Luma, Raceway Rabble Galaxy takes a number of cues from the Mario Kart series. Most of the galaxy consists of Mario racing down paved roads across the surfaces of spherical planetoids, then jumping off of Dash Panel ramps to acheive escape velocity and leap to the next part of the track. This galaxy is notable for having a Cosmic Mario race as one of the missions. Most of the planets here are vibrant, sunny and grassy, and are dotted with bushes, trees, mushrooms, and hills. A few are covered in sand and have colorful blocks lining the track. Obstacles on the track include Pipes, Oil Slicks and Goombas, and some Venus Fire Traps spit fireballs onto the track. |- !colspan="2"| World 2: A Star in the Making |- | ||The first galaxy of World 2 consists of an incredibly large, hemispherical planetoid ringed by a castle. On the grassy, gloaming surface of the planet, Mario follows paths between doors of the castle, above which some platforms may be found. The castle's interior is a plane with gravity usually facing the center of the planetoid, though some areas have platforms tangent to the current normal, allowing Mario to access areas on the rooftop of the castle. Many enemies are stationed inside and around the castle, including Goombas, Goombos, Galoombas, Kugs, Squiglets, Prongos, Beepboxers, Flaptacks, Flaptors, Twirlips, and Flopters. |- | ||The Desolate Dustbowl Galaxy is a sweltering, miserable place filled with sand and rocks galore, and all sorts of ancient traps. On a few planetoids, shattered adobe pottery, glass shards, and collapsed brick structures indicate the death of some forgotten civilization. What cosmic secrets could be hidden in the ruins and quicksand? Fire Snakes, Pokeys, Spikes, Spinies, Dry Bones, Chain Chomps, and the occasional Pile Driver Micro-Goomba are the new rulers of this ancient land. Mario will have to avoid these enemies in collecting the galaxy's Power Stars. |- | ||All of the planetoids in this beach-themed galaxy are positioned in and around a large sphere of water. Oftentimes Mario will be immersed in the water after moving around a circular planetoid. Driftwood is a pervasive design element in this galaxy; the planetoids in the water are too far apart to swim between, so at several points, Mario has to jump between slabs of wood to advance to the next area. Beach- and water-themed enemies are common here. Cheep Cheeps, Huckit Crabs, Sidesteppers, Bloopers, Kugs, Urchins, and the like are fought or evaded throughout the different missions. |- | |- !colspan="2"| World 3: Spacing Out |- | ||This prehistory-based galaxy is a bit more puzzle-oriented than usual. It involves switching between Yoshi and the Spin Drill to progress, the latter of which can now break large stone blocks. Dry Bones, Rexes, Bob-ombs, Iron Goombas, Dino-Torches, Dino Rhinos, and the ocassional Muth all serve as enemies here. |- | ||The hilly and watery planets of Breezy Bank Galaxy are plagued by heavy winds, which can help or hinder movement depending on the directions of the gusts. Common enemies include Waddlewings, Paragoombas, Frost Piranhas, Ice Bros., and Bullet Bills. |- | ||Sending Mario into this spooky galaxy, you'd better not be afraid of the dark. After all, even in deep space, the lights in dilapidated buildings are none too reliable! Grave Gravitation Galaxy is a series of barren asteroids and creepy ghost houses. The mansions themselves are backed with Gravity Walls galore, making navigating their interiors somewhat of a puzzling endeavor. As if that wasn't enough, Mario has to deal with Boos, Bomb Boos, Dry Bones, Magik Bros., Peepas, Eeries, and Underhands chasing him throughout the houses' many rooms. |- | ||This is the galaxy that so many games have been foreshadowing. The light lavender Super Soap Galaxy is filled with slippery soap, somewhat complicating platforming. There are gigantic soap dishes, items and enemies riding in bubbles, stretches of soapy water, and most importantly, soap bars galore. Biddybuds, Octoombas, Octoguys, Fizzlits, Bloopers, and enemies and items in bubbles can be encountered throughout Super Soap Galaxy. |- !colspan="2"| World 4: Stellar Performance |- | |- | |- | ||Lemmy Koopa's galaxy is a large, circus-themed area, with searchlights, Flipswitch Panels, Mega Circus Kongs, Tox Boxes, Biddybuds, Magikoopas, Stingbies, Fizzlits, Kugs, Bullet Bills, Hop-Chops and Ball Bros. as some obstacles and enemies. Three bosses are fought here, with Checkpoint Flags and intermediate platforming sections between the boss battles; Motley Bossblob, Kamek, and of course Lemmy are battled in that order. |- !colspan="2"| World 5: TBA |- | ||Beep Bop Galaxy is primarily composed of Beep Blocks, which switch in and out of existence to the beat of the music. Mario must be careful to time his movements and jumps accordingly. Iron Goombas, Amps, Parabones, Tox Boxes, and Magikoopas are found as enemies here. |- | ||Gameplay in this steampunk-themed galaxy is based on using Pull Stars to dodge obstacles and advance. As the name would suggest, there are indeed many stars, in the form of giant lava balls. Goombeetles, Rocket Engines and Fire Bros. can be found on land, while Podoboos and Fire Bars are common hazards in the Pull Star sections. |- | ||World 5's Hungry Luma galaxy has Mario running around all sorts of biscuits, granola bars, and other snack foods, and swimming in lakes of soda. Sweet Snack Galaxy is infested with big-mouthed enemies like Piranha Plants, Munchers, Nipper Plants, Mattermouths, Chain Chomps, Toothies, and Clams. |- !colspan="2"| World 6: Hanging the Moon and the Stars |- | ||In this dark, forested galaxy, Mario uses vines to swing across lakes of poisonous fluid. Most of the planetoids are indeed loops and Möbius strips. Common enemies include Swoops, Octoombas, Bramballs, Shy Guys, Kugs, and Ninjis. |- | |- !colspan="2"| World 7: TBA |- | ||The Ticking Timepiece Galaxy is made of cogs, clock hands, conveyor belts, and all sorts of other moving parts. |- | ||This suspenseful level is made up of a series of bridges and towertops high above the abyss. To make matters worse, Foos and Inky Piranha Plants obscure the player's vision, and Fwooshes, Ty-Foos and Bullies try to knock Mario off. Some sections have heavy winds constantly blowing in certain directions, sliding Mario into different planes and making it harder for him to navigate the level. Shy Guys, Burners, Cannons, Bros., and Bullet and Banzai Bills also appear, alongside Lakitus throwing Spiny Eggs, Gūrindai, and coins. Before fighting Ludwig von Koopa, Mario must take care of Boom Boom and Pom Pom. |- !colspan="2"| World 8: At the Center of the Universe |- | |- | ||The bleak-looking Inertia Glide Galaxy has barely any ground to stand on, so Mario spends most of his time drifting between Pull Stars over a deep, empty void. In addition to avoiding debris, there are many strange enemies to avoid, such as Fotons, Jelliens, Megabites, Eeligons, and Hedrons. Fuzzies, Shroobs, and Longators patrol the few chunks of terrain, as well. |- | |- | |- | |- | ||Glitch-Out Galaxy is a collection of planetoids corrupted by glitchy-looking polygons. Touching them will defeat Mario instantly, so he has to watch where he's jumping. Kugs, Scuttlebugs, and Flipbugs are this galaxy's primary enemies, but not its main hazard. |- !colspan="2"| World S: The Final Frontier |- | ||Boss Brawl Galaxy includes boss battles from a number of previous games in the Mario franchise. The boss battles that take place include that of Winged Boom Boom from Super Mario Bros. 3, Reznor from Super Mario World, Chill Bully from Super Mario 64, Bouldergeist from Super Mario Galaxy, Kamek from New Super Mario Bros. Wii, Squizzard from Super Mario Galaxy 2, and Boss Brolder from Super Mario 3D World. |- | ||Unlocked only when all other Power Stars and Green Stars have been collected, the infamous Rainbow Road is the final hurdle before 100% completion. A long, fast-paced and grueling ribbon twisting through space, this autoscrolling galaxy includes many tricky jumps and many obstacles that must be timed correctly. After this, Mario is launched to a large, grassy, nighttime planetoid with many Note Blocks, Koopa Troopas and Chargin' Chucks; the final Power Star is on the opposite pole of the planetoid, and a very short time limit becomes active. Upon getting close to the Star, the entire game begins to overcrank until the Star is collected. During the Power Star cutscene only, the planet suddenly becomes fall-themed and the Koopas don Mario masks as a further reference to Super Mario World. |} Items *Star Bits, unlike most items, can be collected by touching them on the Display's touchscreen, or by pointing certain controllers at the television screen if the Display Box is on. They can be launched at enemies to stun them, or fed to Hungry Lumas to unlock new areas and missions. *Coins clearly comprise collectible currency; they will give Mario an extra life if he collects 100 of them. *Checkpoint Flags return Mario to their location if he loses a life. They must be touched to activate their respawning powers. *Warp Boxes teleport Mario to different parts of the same general area. Sometimes they serve merely to move him forward or backward in three-dimensional space, while others transport him to otherwise-inaccessible areas. *Launch Stars use a form of cosmic magnetism to catapult Mario through space, letting him blast off to distant planetoids. *Green Stars are bonus collectibles that are entirely optional, save for unlocking Rainbow Road by collecting all of them. There are five each in most galaxies, and three in more minor ones such as those unlocked by Hungry Lumas. Some can only be collected during certain missions, while others are found on planets in all missions. *Power Stars are the main foci of the story and level progression. At various times, Mario must have enough Power Stars to unlock new galaxies. *Grand Stars are larger Power Stars, with a fancy dot on each of the five points. They are dropped by the seven Koopalings, and allow access to new worlds and areas. This time, they are color-coded for the player's convenience. Power-ups .]] .]] .]] *The common Health Mushroom restores 1 HP, making it a potential lifesaver. *Gold Health Mushrooms restore Mario's HP to the current maximum amount, usually 3. *The Life Mushroom increases Mario's maximum HP to 6 until he dips below 4 HP. *Fire Flowers turn Mario into Fire Mario, who can shoot fireballs at foes to defeat them. *Ice Flowers grant the Ice Mario form and the power to freeze enemies by throwing snowballs at them. *Thunder Flowers grant Mario electrifying projectiles. As Thunder Mario, he can throw balls of lightning to zap or stun enemies and activate certain mechanisms from afar. *A Super Leaf gives Mario a raccoon tail that he can swipe at enemies or use to scuttle. *The brand-new Angel Wing makes Mario's jumps floatier, and allows him to dive in midair to fly for a second or two. However, spinning loses most of its extra midair height when this power-up is used. *Yoshi, Mario's trusty dino steed, can flutter jump, eat and spit out certain enemies and objects, and stomp or walk on spiky things. *The Double Cherry duplicates Mario, who is able to amass up to five clones. A clone can sustain one hit before disintegrating, and in essence, all Marios "are" clones until there's only one left. *1UP Mushrooms give Mario an extra life each. No strings attached, or at least not usually. *The 3UP Moon is a super-rare item that gives Mario three lives at once. They are extremely tricky to find, and most are outside of their respective levels' usual bounds. *After pressing the Yellow Switch, Mario can jump into a Note Box to wear it on his head. If he ground-pound, Mario will fall head-first before using the box to bounce up high. Like with a Buzzy Beetle Shell Helmet, the Note Box bounces away enemies directly above Mario. It generally replaces the Spring Mushroom, though it is also comparable to F.L.U.D.D.'s Rocket Nozzle. *The POW Box is similar to the Note Box, but landing from a ground-pound will destroy all enemies on-screen like a POW Block. POW Boxes become tangible when the Blue Switch is pressed. *Burner Boxes are also worn on the head. Trying to spin will activate the Burner and propel Mario forwards. They appear once Mario presses the Red Switch, and function similarly to the Turbo Nozzle from Super Mario Sunshine. Trivia *A late-game plot twist reveals New Super Mario Galaxy 2D to be related to Splatendo: Splatoon x Fantendo and Umbrella Waffle. Category:AgentMuffin Category:Ninkancho Category:Display Category:Mario (series) Category:Fan Games Category:Platforming Games Category:2D Games Category:2D Platforming Games Category:2016 Category:Content inherited by AM Studios